Engagement Ring
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: That day marked the sixth anniversary of the end of the war against Don Thousand. It was the fifth anniversary of the final battle against the Chaotic Eight. And it was also the day when he decided to ask for her hand. – Cowritten by darksawr. HolyIceShipping. SacredJewel and StarSaber hints.


Zexal Oneshot

Engagement Ring

Romance

Durbe/Rio, OC

That day marked the sixth anniversary of the end of the war against Don Thousand. It was the fifth anniversary of the final battle against the Chaotic Eight. And it was also the day when he decided to ask for her hand. – Cowritten by darksawr. HolyIceShipping. SacredJewel and StarSaber hints.

(I do not own Zexal. I own my OCs, but I don't own Zexal.)

* * *

Engagement Ring

* * *

Epsilon had never been more nervous in her life. Never mind dressing herself in a white lace gown and veil and carrying a bouquet of flowers. She was about to go through the hardest mission of her entire life. A mission that would extend to the end of her days.

Her marriage to Antares.

He was quite different from her. He was excited. He didn't deserve her. He told himself that hundreds of times. But she still accepted him, even with his wrongs and weaknesses.

She didn't care. She wanted to be with him. Even if his weaknesses were many and his flaws were plenty. He loved her and that was all she cared about.

* * *

Wedding bells had finally began to ring. Antares and Epsilon stepped outside, the smiles on their faces as plain as day. Both the best man as well as the maid of honor, Sirius and Lyra respectively, were clapping and wishing them a happy life. Epsilon didn't turn to face them, but she was pleased nonetheless.

Those who had been invited to the wedding were happy for Antares and Epsilon. It had been a year since the battle against the Chaotic Eight and this had been their first great celebration.

A long and happy life for two of the Guardians.

"Kattobingu!" Yuma exclaimed, waving his hand over his head.

Antares beamed and waved back.

"Good luck, you two," Rio said.

Epsilon acknowledged her wishes, then turned around and threw her bouquet.

Fortunately, she didn't hit anybody in the face like she had done during rehearsal.

One of the women had been capable of catching the flowers with little trouble.

Rio.

Durbe, who had brought her to the wedding, watched as her face brightened up.

Sirius, who noticed it immediately after his brother, gave him a nudge. "You know, they say that the girl who catches the bouquet is going to get married next," he said with a chuckle.

Durbe simply looked away, face light red. "Do you always have to say things like that?"

"Only when your face is so obvious, it's nearly pathetic."

Durbe sighed.

* * *

Four years past.

Summer rolled by.

Sirius and Durbe had gone to the Ruins of Number 44 for a routine check. Mach appreciated it, of course, but could not help but notice that something was bothering his master. So when Sirius disappeared into the lower structures so he could examine the stability of the field, he said to his master, "What is troubling you?"

Durbe snapped out of his silent stupor and looked his ally in the eye. "Nothing," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"The last time I saw you in such thought, you were contemplating your usefulness to the rest of the team," Mach answered. "Something is troubling you. I can see it in your eyes and can hear it in your soul."

Durbe fought off the urge to chuckle. "I can assure you, Mach," he said, "nothing is the matter."

Mach sat down on the steps in front of his statue.

Then he decided to be very blunt. "How many years has it been since you first confessed your love for Lady Rio in that human form?"

Durbe hesitated in answering. He could see where Mach was going with that. "Six years," he said. "Since the day we stopped Don Thousand. Why?"

"Has she not waited long enough?"

His question was a little vague, but Durbe still understood it. "More than long enough," he answered.

"Then why do you not pursue her?"

Durbe chose not to answer at all.

Mach released a sigh. Then he stood up and beckoned his master to follow him. When asked where they were to be heading, Mach held his tongue. He just opened up a secret door and stepped inside, Durbe following close behind.

"Mach," he said a ways in. "What are we doing?"

"You once told me that you never wished to forget any beauty that surrounded Lady Rio," Mach said. "When I became your Number Guardian, I took it upon myself to make sure those memories remained."

The room was suddenly enveloped in a bright light, ensnaring Durbe with its glow.

Soon afterwards, he could taste salt in the air. A breeze combed his hair and he opened his eyes to a moonlit night. Stars twinkled overhead, the crystal moon shimmering in the sky. "Where...?" he began.

"In your heart, Young Master," Mach answered. "Look."

He did.

He saw. And he heard.

"Merag, I know am merely a knight while you are a princess. I realize that the difference in status is too great for either one of us to cross. However, I must ask something of you."

The form of his past self formed with the wind, Princess Rio appearing in front of him. Sir Durbe had his head held low while Rio was looking down at him nervously.

Then Sir Durbe raised his head so he could better see her red eyes. "Merag...would you be willing...to stay by my side?"

Moments later, he revealed a sapphire bangle.

Durbe could feel his face reddening as Princess Rio tackled Sir Durbe in a loving embrace.

The images faded. New colors blended in with each other as the walls of a wooden home appeared. Sir Durbe appeared once again, Sir Sirius revealing himself from behind a door, a wet rag going across his neck. "So, Durbe-nii," he said, "when are you going to finish romancing that little princess of yours?"

"When are you going to request Lyra's hand?" Durbe asked in reply. "I think Mother would be overjoyed at the thought of having her as a daughter."

Sir Sirius' face turned a shade of red. "I haven't found the right kind of ring yet," he answered. "But you've already finished that bangle o' yours. Just go give it to her."

Durbe wanted to chuckle. But the images faded once more, immediately being replaced with a more sober scene.

Aquarii was sitting on the steps of her home, sewing up a hole in the sleeve of a grey shirt. Sir Durbe stepped outside and sat down beside her. "He's sleeping now, Mother," he said.

"Thank goodness," Aquarii breathed. "Has his fever gone down any?"

"A little."

Aquarii gave a slight nod as she finished her sewing. "Lyra came earlier today. Perhaps that was what soothed him."

"Perhaps. He always did feel better whenever she was near."

"That is what happens when one is in love." A grin tugged at her face as she looked over to her son. "So how is Merag doing?"

"Lady Merag?" Sir Durbe asked. "She is well. Why?"

"She and her brother came by recently. She wanted to see you, but you were away."

Sir Durbe felt his heart sink. "I apologize."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Aquarii said. "Were I in her position, I'd be wondering whether or not he actually wanted to marry me."

"I know," Sir Durbe said, moments before feeling his face explode in a cherry red hue. "Mother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I speak out of turn?"

"You know I'm-"

"A knight. Yes, I know. And I know that she's a princess. And I also know that you are going to swear fealty to King Ryoga, just as Sirius has done with his own friend. Do you want her to fear for your life on the battlefield?"

"Of course not," Sir Durbe said firmly.

"Do you want to become like your uncle?"

"No!" Sir Durbe exclaimed.

Nobody wanted to be like his uncle; single, rude, and crabby.

"Then please, do not hold yourself back. If you love Rio, go and prove it to her. If you must fight for her, do so. A woman can only wait so long for the one she loves."

Sir Durbe lowered his head.

Then the vision faded away, revealing the cold, stone room once more.

Durbe's line of sight fell to the ground.

"She is waiting, Master," Mach said. "Even today, she is waiting." He looked down to his master. "Has she not waited long enough?"

Durbe didn't answer.

* * *

"So what did you need to talk about, Durbe?" Sirius asked later that day, handing his brother a cup of coffee. The Heartland Police Station carried with is a musty scent, but Sirius had learnt to ignore it. To some extent. It still reeked, but less so to him.

Durbe accepted it without hesitation. "Thank you, Sirius," he said.

"No sweat." Sirius sat down on his chair. "So, what did you need? Or do I have to ask a fifth time?"

"You don't," Durbe answered, fingering the rim of his coffee mug. "I've been...doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About what?"

"...Rio."

"Don't tell me. You still don't know whether or not you're gonna ask her to the prom? Don't you think you're a little late for that, Professor?"

"Your snide comments have improved," Durbe observed.

"Thank you."

"But you're also incorrect."

"I wasn't aiming for the bullseye. So are you gonna tell me or what?"

Durbe sighed, then revealed a ring from his pocket.

Sirius couldn't help but strangle a laugh. "So you're finally taking the leap?" he asked. "It's about darn time."

"Compared to he who's worked with the one he loves for how many years and still hasn't proposed?" Durbe asked.

Sirius paused. "Touché." He pointed to the ring. "So, when do you plan on bringing it up to her?"

"That's the problem," Durbe sighed, leaning forward in his chair.

"You don't know how to propose?"

Durbe hesitated in speaking.

"Oh, good grief," Sirius mumbled, rubbing his head to soothe a rising headache.

"You have little reason to lecture me," Durbe said simply.

"At least I haven't told Lyra to wait for me."

Durbe winced.

"You're not worrying that Rio's gonna say 'no' because you made her wait so long, are ya?"

No answer.

"Durbe, you gotta get out more. You seen Rio lately?"

"Not since she got that new job."

"Then you should know that she's been waiting for a while now. She's been asked out a bunch of times, but do you want to know what she's always said? She says, 'Sorry. I'm taken.'"

Durbe looked at his brother.

"She's still waiting, Durbe. Just ask her. She'll say 'yes.'"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kreiger house...

"Lyra, can I ask you a question?" Rio asked, folding up a sheet.

Lyra looked to Rio. "Sure. What is it?"

Rio put the sheet away. "Has Sirius asked you to marry him yet?"

If Lyra had been drinking anything, she would have spat it out. Instead, her face exploded into a cherry red hue. "Wh-What!?" she exclaimed. "What made you ask that?"

Just then, a small hand tugged on Lyra's skirt. Looking down, they saw the smallest Kreiger in the house. A three year old boy with jet black hair. "Mommy's sleeping," he said.

"Oh, right," went Lyra. "Sorry, Haru. We'll be quiet now."

Haru grinned brightly and gave a nod. Then he walked back to the master bedroom, where Epsilon was taking a nap.

Once clear, Lyra looked back to Rio, the red in her face refusing to leave. "Why on Barian World did you ask me that?" she asked, her whisper boarding on a hiss.

"I was just wondering," Rio said. "You and Sirius have gotten really close since the war against the Chaotic Eight. Almost like you're ready to get married."

"Close, yes. Married, no." Lyra proceeded to pick up a cream-colored blanket and folded it up. "Why did you ask? Is everything alright between you and Durbe-kun?"

Rio didn't answer. "I've just been wondering lately if he actually wants to get married at all," she said. "We've talked about it, but lately, it seems like he's been drifting away from me."

"Maybe he's trying to prepare himself for the big question," Lyra suggested. "He does want to marry you, Rio-san. Let's not forget, he did propose to you when you were a princess. Why wouldn't he want to propose again?"

"I don't know," Rio sighed. "Call it stupid intuition."

"Alright. It's stupid intuition." Lyra placed the blanket down. "Just wait, Rio-san. You'll see that ring on your finger soon. Don't worry about it."

Rio wanted to believe that.

She truly did.

* * *

Come the following morning, Rio found herself watching Durbe handle his students at the Heartland University. Having become a history teacher sometime after finishing college, he often found himself speaking of times he himself had experienced. Quite frankly, he couldn't help but mentally scream at those who wrote their textbooks. Working with the time of the Battle of the United Lands against Umbra Patriae without attracting undue attention was harder than he thought.

"In the final battle in the waters of the United Lands against Umbra Patriae, the people of the cities lost their princess, young Lady Merag," Durbe said, pointing to the pictures he managed to procure for the class. The pictures were old and faded, but still showed clear images of King Nasch, Lady Merag, and Sir Durbe.

Not that Durbe was about to name them.

"A friend of the Royal Twins, the Knight of the Pegasus," he continued, "had hoped to save her, but Lady Merag regrettably fell to her death in the roiling water. While her death summoned a creature of unparalleled power, it also brought forth a much greater desire to end the war. Any questions?"

One of the students raised her hand. "Those pictures you brought in," she began, "are those accurate portraits?"

"They were recovered from the ruins of the United Lands," Durbe answered. "So yes, Iris, they are very accurate."

"So why does the knight guy look like you?" one of the boys asked, his words sliding past his bubblegum.

Durbe paused, then looked up at the portrait. "Perhaps he's a distant relative of mine," he suggested evasively. "I haven't traveled that far back into my family tree. Not recently anyway."

"And the princess?" Iris asked. "She looks a lot like Miss Kamishiro."

Rio was suddenly very glad that she was hiding behind the door. She didn't want anybody to see the blush forming on her face.

Durbe, meanwhile, coughed awkwardly. "I can't answer that," he said.

"Maybe it's a sign," Iris gushed.

Durbe's face reddened. He could see the enthusiasm burning in the eyes of his students. "Can we get back on track, please?" he asked.

"After you finally talk to Miss Kamishiro and stop looking like an idiot, Teach," one of the boys said from the back.

Seconds later, the bell rang to signify the end of class. Durbe mentally released a sigh. Had it gone on a moment longer, he might have actually lost it.

Freeing the pointer from his hand, he set it down on the chalkboard and sat down as the students flooded out the door for lunchtime.

Two seconds later, Rio entered the classroom and leaned against the desk. "Your students are pretty sharp, huh?" she asked.

Durbe nodded. "You were listening?"

Rio gave a nod of her own. "I can hardly imagine what will happen when you get to the history of Vector's kingdom. And let's not forget about the painting we found of Vector, Antares, and Sirius. I'm sure your students would love to ask why your brother looks like the left hand of the Wicked King Vector."

"Sirius made me promise not to talk about that painting," Durbe said simply. "Besides, they can't see it anyway."

"Not unless they go to the museum. Don't forget Antares' choice to be an archeologist let people find it again."

Durbe lowered his head. "I forgot about that."

Rio wanted to chuckle. "But seriously, how are you going to continue this lesson? They're going to keep asking about it. You were pretty upset after Don Thousand," she paused; "you know."

Durbe sighed and rubbed his face. "I'll figure something out."

"You'd better. Don't want to quit your job so soon after finally getting the kids to like you."

Durbe nodded. "I know."

With a light smile, Rio pushed herself away from the desk and started to walk away.

"Rio," Durbe quickly said, gaining her attention before she left the room.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...," Durbe got out of his chair; "are you available tomorrow night?"

Rio blinked. "Yes. Why?"

Durbe looked down, then back to Rio. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Rio smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask," she said.

That eased Durbe's nerves significantly. "Our usual?" he asked.

Rio nodded. "Perfect. I'll be ready." She was out the door not long after. She didn't want the moment to be ruined for anything.

Durbe, meanwhile, was releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

The following night, Durbe and Rio were preparing for their date. Those they confided in earlier were assisting them with their apparel.

And their nerves.

"So, Durbe, you got the ring?" Sirius asked.

Durbe grumbled. "Are you trying to help me or make me even more nervous?" he asked.

Sirius grinned. "The latter."

"Joy."

By that time, Durbe finished working on the tie of his suit. "While I appreciate your assistance," he said, "I would appreciate it more if you would just let me be."

"Fine, just don't blame me if I snap after you give me the hard time."

Durbe grunted in affirmation as he started for the door.

Sirius smirked as he made one final quip. "Forgo the roses this time!" he exclaimed. "She might think you're trying too hard!"

Meanwhile, in Rio's house, Lyra was assisting her with her hair. After becoming a secretary, she had taken to the more professional look; her hair twisted into a bun. But when it came to going out with Dumon, she wanted to look more casual.

"Say that to the outfit you're going to wear," was Lyra's response to that declaration.

Okay, maybe Rio could have done better than a light blue dinner gown. Especially since she didn't know how Durbe was going to dress. She knew it wasn't going to be a tux, seeing as how the place they were going to was known for its semi-formal code, but she still could have overdone it a little bit.

A few moments later, Lyra stepped back and nodded. "You're ready," she announced.

"Thanks," Rio said truthfully.

Lyra smiled lightly. "Don't worry, Rio-san," she said, taking the young woman's hand. "He'll ask you. I know he will."

Rio nodded. "Thanks."

With that, she left the house, requesting that Lyra housesat until Ryoga came back from his Dueling Tournament.

Once she knew the young woman was heading down to the meeting place, Lyra plucked her D-Gazer from her pocket and dialed it.

Sirius' face promptly appeared on the screen.

"She's on her way," she reported.

"_'Bout time,_" Sirius said. "_He's heading towards their little rendezvous as well._"

"Do you think he'll ask this time?"

"_Seeing as how he put the item in his pocket, it'll take a bad case of stage fright to stop him._" Sirius paused. Lyra shrugged.

"_Okay, that's a good question._"

* * *

Both Rio and Durbe arrived at their special place – a bridge not all that far from Heartland Academy that had the best view of the sunset after Heartland Tower – before going to a restaurant for dinner. Initially, Durbe had his qualms about going to a place where Yuma's grandmother thought to be pleasant, as he wasn't all that certain about Tsukumo taste, but it quickly revealed itself to be just as she described it. After that first date, both he and Rio found it to be their favorite restaurant. Maybe it had something to do with the name. "Cavalier's Cuisine" seemed to be especially appealing.

Or maybe it was just them. Ryoga didn't seem to go for the name.

After following a waiter through the maze of tables, guests, and otherwise, Durbe and Rio were successful in sitting themselves down in their seats. "It's been forever since we were last here," Rio observed, taking a napkin and placing it on her lap.

Durbe nodded. "It has," he admitted. "Not since you got that job as a secretary at the University."

"That's right." Rio began to look around, then back to Durbe. "But there has been something I've been meaning to ask you since I got my job."

Durbe caught himself tilting his head. "Hmm?"

"Leonis said you missed your last examination," Rio explained.

"He informed you of that?"

"I'm the closest to you after Sirius. And I work in the same school as you. He wanted someone to talk to you about it."

Durbe leaned back and sighed.

"How's your control over that Chaos Power been?" Rio asked. "Has it gotten worse? Is that why you didn't want to go?"

"No," Durbe answered simply. "I actually forgot about it. He's not like other doctors. He doesn't remind his patients about that sort of thing. But honestly, I'm doing just fine."

To prove his point, Durbe held his hand out and allowed the darker power to spread from his fingers. No one was looking and he was very grateful for that. He didn't need anybody thinking he was a freak. His students would never let him forget it. "It stopped giving me trouble years ago," Durbe explained. "Alit says I still give him nightmares about that time, but nothing unusual has happened since my control was perfected. The annual examinations that Sirius and Leonis forced on me are rather unnecessary."

"To you, it's unnecessary," Rio said, "but you weren't the one who had to watch you turn into that. Do you remember the duel against Ryoga?"

Durbe forced himself to remain stoic. Yeah. He remembered. He didn't like the memories either.

"Very well. I apologize for worrying you, but I'm fine. Besides, I don't think I'd want the power to control me like that again. The faces you were all wearing was enough to frighten me."

"You frightened us more," Rio responded.

Durbe didn't argue at that.

"Well, now this is a small universe indeed."

Both Durbe and Rio looked up. Antares was beaming down at them, Epsilon right behind him. "What are you two doing here?" Antares asked.

"I'm tempted to ask you the same thing," Durbe said.

"I'm just taking E out to dinner," Antares answered simply. "Sirius and Lyra are babysitting Haru for us."

"You feeling up to this place, Epsilon?" Rio asked.

"I certainly hope so," was all Epsilon had to say in reply.

Antares smiled lightly.

"Well then," Durbe said, "have a pleasant dinner."

"We will. See you later," Antares said, placing his arm over Epsilon's shoulder.

Both husband and wife started for their own table while Durbe and Rio watched.

Then Rio sighed. "It's been five years, but I'm still having a hard time believing Antares and Epsilon are married," she said.

Durbe nodded. "Not to mention already have a child," he added.

"And another on the way, according to Epsilon."

Durbe turned to Rio, eyes wide. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Does Antares know?"

"If he didn't, he'll know by tonight. She told me and Lyra that this time, she didn't want him to find out the same way he did last time."

Durbe fought off the urge to chuckle awkwardly. True. From what Sirius had told him, nobody wanted to relive those times.

"It's strange," he mused. "Antares and Epsilon are married, Sirius and Lyra are dating. Even Misael and Droite are dating."

"And we started dating before any of them," Rio said, nearly laughing.

Durbe paused slightly. "Yes, that's true."

_Just ask her. She'll say 'yes.'_

Sirius' words suddenly rang in his head once more.

The ring in his pocket grew heavier.

"No more waiting," Durbe thought to himself. "I've had her wait...long enough."

* * *

Dinner was silent, if not painfully so. Durbe had hoped to speak, but any attempts were smothered. Rio wasn't all that better. So they simply ate, looking towards Antares and Epsilon when the latter apparently gave her husband some very good news. The Barian Guardian had practically jumped out of his chair before embracing and kissing his wife.

Shame the waiters were staring before finally requesting he lower his volume a little, as they had other guests.

After that, Durbe picked up the check for their dinner and proceeded to take Rio back home.

As if to give themselves just a little more time, they stopped on the bridge to admire the stars that were no flickering overhead.

It hardly took them moments to find the Big Dipper.

"There we are," Rio laughed.

Durbe nodded. "And there is Sirius," he said, pointing to the Dog Star.

"It's so hilarious how your bother is named after the Dog Star and yet can't stand the beasts."

"I don't think he'll ever live that down."

"Never."

Durbe continued to scan the stars while Rio looked back to him. "Do you remember when we went on our first date?" she asked.

He nodded. "Mallerus..."

* * *

_ "__Rio!" Durbe cried as he ran to the fallen Water duelist._

_ "I wouldn't be too worried about her," a malicious voice sounded. "You have a bigger problem now."_

_ "Show yourself!" Durbe shouted angrily._

_ "As you wish, boy." The voice chuckled before stepping out of the shadows.  
"Who or what are you?" Durbe asked, making every effort to sound controlled._

_ "I'm Mallerus," Mallerus answered, "Remember it well, for it will be the last name you will ever hear!"_

* * *

_ The power dug its way into Durbe's arm, burning his skin and blackening his muscles._

_ "Durbe!" Rio shrieked._

_ "Durbe-nii!" Sirius cried out._

_ Durbe let out a scream as the power became pain. Then his consciousness fled from him, allowing his limp form to fall to the ground._

_ Both Sirius and Rio paled._

_ "Oh no," Yuma squeaked. "Durbe, are you okay!?"_

_ "DURBE!"_

* * *

Durbe allowed the Chaos Power to play in his hands. "He may have been our enemy," he said, "but that duel may have saved our lives."

"The Chaotic Eight had some pretty crazy friends," Rio said. "Let's not forget Shun'o."

Durbe nodded soberly.

Then he placed his hand against his pocket.

He could feel the ring once more.

No more waiting, he told himself again.

"She's waited long enough."

"Rio," he said softly.

The young woman looked towards him.

He then took her hand into his own, his available hand digging into his pocket. "Do you remember when I swore fealty to Ryoga and the United Lands?"

Rio nodded.

"And do you remember...what happened not long after?"

"Of course, I do," Rio answered. "You made that flower crown for me." Her face reddened slightly. "Then you showed me that bangle your mother gave you-"

That was when Durbe finally took the leap and showed her the ring.

Rio all but stopped breathing.

"I have made you wait for so long," Durbe said, getting down on his knee. "I deserve you no more than I did in the past. Perhaps even less so. But still, I must ask. For clarity of mind, if nothing else." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "Rio Kamishiro...would you marry me?"

Rio didn't answer for a moment. Then she started crying.

Just as it had been in the past, her answer came as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You did make me wait," she said. "But my answer will never change."

Durbe paused, then revealed a slight smile.

Then he wrapped Rio in a light embrace.

Overhead, the stars in the Big Dipper flickered with life once again.

* * *

**D.T.B: Well, that's a wrap. And here's some HolyIce this year. XD [ahem] So, this was co-written by Darksawr. We worked very hard on it. So please give us both good hands and reviews. :D**


End file.
